Will Her Heart Be Able to Mend?
by BingHuo
Summary: What was suppose to be a normal bandit raid turned into a trap for the masters and Tigress ends up kidnapped. But after seven painful years for the masters, she comes back but not how they expected. Not only that, Tigress had been scared not only physically but in her heart too. Will her heart be able to mend? Tipo story too!
1. Chapter 1

Taken

"Tigress," Po shouted, "look out."

Turning around, Tigress saw a wolf charging at her with a club. Dodging the attempted strike, the tiger master kicked the wolf into a pair of boars. Looking around, Tigress saw that Po was doing fine along with the others, good. Suddenly a croc loomed over her and tried to smash her with a spiked ball. Moving fast, Tigress leaped on top of the croc's head and as she expected, the croc ended up knocking himself with his own weapon.

Leaping into the trees, it was then that Tigress noticed something was wrong. Despite the bandits the masters were eliminating more seemed to be joining in. As if the bandits were in groups and coming out at a certain time. But that would mean that these bandits weren't bandits and that this is a…

"Get out of there," Tigress screeched as she leaping from tree to tree, warning her comrades, "get out of there."

—•—•—

Shifu's eyes snapped open, sensing that something was wrong. He didn't know what it was but knew that he would find out soon. Pricking his ears, Shifu heard the sound of Crane's frantic flapping.

"Shifu," Crane cried, "Tigress has been taken."

Shifu felt his blood go cold but asked, "What happen?"

Crane bowed his head and said, "We were ambushed and separated from each other immediately. Tigress was fighting near the forest and that was the last any of us saw her."

"It sounds like it was planned," Shifu said, fear in his heart, "Where are the others?"

"The others are searching for her right now," Crane said. "Master, why would they take Tigress?"

Shifu didn't reply since he had no idea why. He and the villagers joined the search but found nothing. Messages were sent to the other masters to keep a look out but again, Tigress couldn't be found. The masters of the Jade Palace didn't give up; they still had hoped that they would find her. For six months they searched and by the seventh month, they had admitted defeat. They didn't think that Tigress was dead but whoever had her had hidden her well. They still had hope that Tigress would escape someday.

Seven years later

A band of gypsies walked through the forest, heading for the Valley of Peace. The leader of them, an old tiger was keeping an eye on a female tiger and her two cubs. The family had been traveling with them for six years now and was very protective over them. But then again, all of the gypsies were for the mother was his daughter, making her cubs his grand cubs. The cubs, male and female were only six and a half years. _Very active and always getting into trouble,_ the old tiger thought proudly, _just like their grandpapa_. Soon the gypsies found a cave and the leader decided to build their home there until they could find something better. It was close to the village in case they needed to take shelter and to do their acts. Winter was coming and the gypsies began to prepare for winter.


	2. Gypsies and Bandits

**I don't know Kung Fu Panda characters except my own.**

**enjoy ;)**

* * *

**A month later**

The masters walked through the forest, no one talking. They had finished their Winter Feast and no one felt like being inside so Monkey had suggested a walk. The air was cold, crisp and with the snow was on the ground, the scene was beautiful. Mantis rode on Po's shoulder, stating that a bug wasn't made for winter. Po didn't mind knowing that his fur was the warmest.

Suddenly, peach petal surrounded them and the presence of Oogway's spirit was among them, urging them to follow him. The masters didn't hesitate and followed the petals into the village. They soon heard the sound of music and laughter, performers no doubt. Moving fast the masters came upon a band of musicians and dancers, gypsies what others would call them. The masters noticed that it was made out of felines and saw a few tigers among the group. That confused them because from what they had learned from experience tigers were usually loners.

Having nothing better to do, the masters stood and watch. But it wasn't long before one of the gypsies caught their eye. A female tiger who was playing a tambourine, danced to the music. She wore a black veil that covered her face except for her eyes, which were amber. She wore a loose red qipao that showed a bit of her shoulders and had golden vine patterns with a black trim. She wore black pants but had a red sash around her waist. She didn't seem to be wearing any sandals but instead wore anklets that jingled in time with the music whenever she moved.

Suddenly screams filled the air, putting the festival to a halt. With no hesitation, the gypsies took off towards the screams. The masters looked at one another and took off after them. When they caught up, the masters found them with another group of gypsies that were being attacked by some bandits was made out of wolves. The gypsies were using whatever they had to defend themselves against the wolves. The masters quickly joined the fight and soon only twelve remain.

Looking over at them, the masters saw the tiger they had seen earlier fighting with a wolf twice her size. When the wolf charged at her, she disarmed him quickly, almost like a master. The moves also looked so familiar to the masters but didn't know for sure because of the veil. Another wolf charged at her and easily dodged the blow but missed that another wolf had sneaked behind her. The masters wasted no time and joined the fight. To an untrained eye, most wouldn't have seen that they had startled the mother but she recovered and kept fighting.

Suddenly a chirping and wailing sound arouse into the air. The tiger quickly turned her head to the source and let out a furious roar. Turning their heads, the masters saw that a wolf had a male tiger cub who looked to be at least six by the scruff. The boy let out another cry, calling for his mother. The tiger immediately charged at the wolf and the masters figured that she was the mother. The wolf saw her coming and through a dagger at the tiger. The tiger dodged the dagger and gave the wolf a kick in the jaw. The wolf dropped the cub that ran towards another, a sister no doubt. The wolf howled with rage and took a sword from a nearby wolf. The tiger was knocked to the ground from behind and the wolf moved to kill but another gypsy blocked the sword with his flute.

Soon the fight was over and the gypsies were looking around to see what they could salvage. The masters spotted the tiger sitting on a nearby crate, breathing hard and bleeding heavily from her arm. Her leg had some scratches but not too bad. The mother slowly tried to get up but fell again. Another gypsy went over to the tiger and offered a hand but she waved it off. Her actions again were familiar. The masters approached her and they noticed that the gypsies were watching them closely. When they reached her, the tiger said nothing, wouldn't even look at them. Needing to see if it was true, Shifu took a deep breath and moved his hand towards her veil. The tiger didn't try or say anything to stop him. She flinched when his hand made contact with her face. Shifu and the other masters held their breath as the red panda removed the veil. Shifu tore the veil away and it fell to the ground. The masters gasped in joy and horror. It was indeed Tigress but the scars she bored were cruel.

* * *

**Review please**


	3. Surprises

I don't own KFP

* * *

Surprises

Tigress turned her head away from them and Shifu struggled to find words. But all of a sudden a clouded leopard approached them, flicking his ears. It must have some type of signal because Tigress stood up and walked away.

"Tigress," Shifu called but she didn't turn around.

A sound of mewls came from a little female cub that ran up to Tigress, holding up her arms. Tigress bent down and scooped up the cub that began to purr loudly. The cub the masters had seen her rescued earlier also came up her. Tigress drew him close with her tail as they followed the other gypsies. A female jaguar that couldn't be more than fifth teen years old walked over to Tigress. The jaguar stopped and turned to the masters, fear in her eyes. Tigress gave her a small chuff and the jaguar went to the tiger's side. Tigress put her arm around the girl's shoulders as if to give her comfort. Soon the gypsies were gone and the masters were left alone on the street.

—•—•—

The masters walked silently through the forest, heading for the gypsies camp. At least two hours had passed since the attack and the masters wanted to talk to Tigress badly. They had many questions for her but they knew that not all could be answered at once, it would take time. They sound of music reached their ears and soon the sight of a fire did too. For a moment they stopped to listen, try to understand the people Tigress had been with for who knows how long. After a minute they continued on and soon come to were the gypsies sat together, singing and dancing.

At the sight of them, they stopped but what surprised the masters is that a lot of them looked hostile at them. Could it be because of Tigress? Did they think that the masters would take her away?

Clearing his throat, Shifu spoke, "We are looking for Tigress, could you point out where she is?"

No one spoke until someone in a group of dancers said, "Someone go and get Duyi."

That name was one that every master and every villager knew. His history, of course was a sad one. At one point Duyi had a mate and a cub but they were killed by law breakers who wanted to destroy tigers. After that he became leader and would use everything that he could to keep his people safe. In other words, Duyi would kill. Many admired his courage and dedication to his kind and people but Duyi never acknowledged the praise. It was said that he was still grieving for his lost family but the will to keep his species and kind alive kept him going.

"We mean Tigress no harm," Shifu said, "We only want to talk with her."

"And why?" someone shouted, "Would you want to talk to her? She probably isn't the same person you once knew."

"She also has a family now," another shouted.

"We've noticed," Shifu said, "but that doesn't mean that we still wouldn't want to see her."

"I'll take them to see her,"

The masters looked around to see the same jaguar they had saw with Tigress earlier walking towards them. She looked nervous but determined too.

"Are you sure Huan?" a voice shouted, "They might try to convince her to come back to the Jade Palace."

Huan said nothing but motion for the masters to follow her. The jaguar led them deep into a cave that seemed to be divided into sleeping areas. At the back of the cave, the masters were able to make out Tigress tucking in her cubs for the night. Hearing them approaching, Tigress looked up and was surprised to see them. For a moment no one said anything until a voice from behind the masters spoke.

"Well Grandmaster Shifu, I really don't know how to thank you for raising my daughter."

Turning around, the masters saw with their own eyes, Duyi himself. The masters were quite shocked that they didn't know what to say.

"But it was said that your family was dead," Mantis said.

"Yes, I had thought so too" Duyi said, walking over to them, "but how my wife manage to get my daughter to the orphanage I don't know. I have only found her five years ago and after I found her, we have been slowly making our way here."

"Father," Tigress finally spoke, "could we go outside? I'm trying to get Chen Cong and Bao-Yu to go to sleep."

"But we're not tired," Chen Cong said, who the masters guessed was.

Tigress let out a groan while Duyi just looked amused.

"Of course not," Duyi said, winking at the cubs, "but we still better go outside so others can sleep."

"You spoil them," Tigress hissed as her cubs got out of their blankets.

Duyi just looked at his daughter with innocent eyes as he scooped up Bao Yu, who purred loudly. Sighing, Tigress followed them out as the masters followed her. Duyi led them to a clearing were they were less likely to be disturbed. After setting down Bao Yu who went to chase after her brother, Duyi got a fire going. Once the fire got going, the two cubs came over and joined them, settling into their mother's lap, purring. Soon everyone was settled and after that, everyone was quiet until Tigress finally broke the silence.

"Master," Tigress started, "I don't know—."

"No," Shifu said, "you can tell us when you are ready."

Tigress was silent for a few minutes before she spoke again.

"But there are things you need to know," Tigress said, holding her cubs close to her, "about them and me. You need to know who took me and who…"

"The father of the cubs is," Duyi finished for her, looking at his daughter with love.

The masters were silent until Shifu nod for Tigress to speak.

"The day I was taken," Tigress said, "I was brought to a place in the mountains, where I don't know because I was blind fold and carried the whole way. I had known it was a trap but why me I didn't know until I finally met the person behind it all and who gave me my cubs, Tai Lung."

* * *

what do you think? Review


	4. Not to Night

Thank you for the reviews, they really help

I don't own KFP

* * *

Not to Night

The masters looked at Tigress with horror because they had thought Tai Lung was dead.

"Are you sure that it was him?" Po asked, hating himself at the moment.

"Yes," Tigress said, "his face is one I would never forget, especially now."

"But the Wind Fu Finger was supposed to kill him," Crane said.

"I had said the same thing," Tigress said, tears in her eyes, "but he told me that he had enough chi left to protect himself but it left him scar. Each scar you see on me is what he has, except these are much worse. Don't blame yourself Po, this wasn't you fault."

Po said nothing but watched as Chen Cong and Bao Yu slept. It was only now that Po and the other masters could really study them. Chen Cong had the same color of fur as his mother but had a different pattern than her. Po remembered that the cub also had his mother's eyes too. But Bao Yu had the same pattern as her but had white fur with black strips. As if sense that she was being watched, Bao Yu opened her eyes and looked around. Po saw that her eyes were gold, just like Tai Lung's. Suddenly a question popped up into his head but didn't want to ask with Bao Yu awake.

So instead, Po tried to pick up a conversation with the cubs now that Chen Cong was awake too.

"How old are you?" Po asked the cubs.

"Six and a half," Chen Cong said, studying the panda, "what is your name?"

The masters realized that the masters hadn't introduced themselves to the cubs.

"My name is Po," Po said and he gestured to each he pointed out, "and they are Viper, Monkey, Crane, Mantis, and Shifu."

The cubs smiled and Monkey asked, "What do you guys like to do?"

Chen Cong smile turned into a grin as he said, "Anything that keeps us from getting bored."

Tigress groaned while Duyi just laughed.

"They are very active and always getting into trouble," Duyi said proudly, "just like their grandpapa."

"Don't encourage them," Tigress said, glaring at her father, "they probably got it from you somehow because I certainly didn't do any of the things they have done when I was a cub."

With a twinkle in his eye, Duyi said, "You weren't encouraged to while here and mostly with _me_, the cubs are encouraged especially since they're my grand cubs."

The cubs began to purr and climbed out of their mother's lap over to Duyi. Grinning, the elderly tiger began to wave his tail around, catching the cubs attention. Shaking her head, Tigress couldn't help but smile as she watched her cubs play with their grandfather. Chen Cong went to pounce on his grandfather's tail when Duyi moved it at the last second. So instead of landing on Duyi's tail, he landed on Monkey's instead. Monkey let out a yelp and Chen Cong got fear in his eyes. But Monkey noticed this and wondered why a cub would be afraid when it was an accident. The Chen Cong started to apologize when Monkey got an idea. Motioning for the cub to come over, Monkey began to whisper something into the cub's ear, causing him to giggle.

Monkey then shooed at the cub that went back to Duyi's tail. But it wasn't long before Tigress noticed him slipping into the bushes. Before she could say anything, Monkey caught her eye, giving her a pleading look and Tigress knew that Monkey had something plan. But she said nothing and waited to what would happen. By using her ears, Tigress was able to keep track of her cub as he slowly moved towards the masters, mainly Mantis and Po. Tigress looked over at Monkey who was preventing to be instered in Crane's story about his uncle. Shaking her head, Tigress waited and she didn't have to wait long.

Po was trying to think of a way to get Crane to stop when all of a sudden, there was a growl. Po looked down at Mantis to see if he had heard it too, he did. But none of the masters did so both of them thought that they were inmaging it. But there was another growl and every master heard it. Despite that Viper, Crane and Shifu heard it, they didn't show it, for they knew what was coming. Before Mantis or Po could move, a flash of orange and brown burst out of the bushes, scaring the two masters. Chen Cong landed on Mantis, trapping the bug under his claws but not harming the master. Mantis screamed like a girl while Po was able to stop himself from screaming but stilled jump. The others couldn't help but laugh at the sight of two lendgary masters being scared by a cub, which at the moment was looking mighty proud of himself. Chen Cong looked over at Monkey for approval who gave him a thumb up to Mantis's annoyance. Once he was over his scare, Po looked over at Tigress, who was shaking her head but had a smile on her face that said _you did great_. Po knew that he couldn't ask her about the cubs, not tonight but tomorrow when he got a chance.

* * *

review


	5. The Questions in Her Heart

Thank you to all the reviews but if you don't like the story, don't read

I don't own KFP

* * *

Questions in her heart

Tigress carefully got out of bed, not wanting to disturb her cubs. Walking out of the cave, Tigress stretched her muscles and replayed last night's events in her head. Tigress remember that something was bugging Po just by looking at his face but maybe the cubs kept him from speaking his mind. Duyi didn't surprise her when he started to encourage the cubs to mess around. Tigress had learned long ago that when her father wanted to do something, he would do it and there was no stopping him. She also wasn't surprise that Monkey had got Chen Cong to help him with a prank. Tigress knew that she'll have to keep a closer eye on her son when ever Monkey or even Mantis was around. But Tigress was sure that Duyi would seek them out before they could find her son. If there is one thing that gypsies are known for is their jokes, wicked humor, and their love to humiliate people. That was one of the reasons why Duyi was made leader of the gypsies, though his had been more gruesome at the time. But his sense of humor has kept him leader and he didn't mind one bit.

"Good morning," Duyi said as he walked out of the cave, "so what is the plan for today?"

Ever since Duyi had found her, he never lets her go out alone if she goes into town. Usually he tries to be the one who goes with her but there are times when he could not. Whenever he couldn't, Tigress had manages to dodge and lose the other gypsies that are suppose to stay with her so that she could have some peace. But when ever her father was with her, she could never lose him.

"I'm not sure," Tigress said, "I feel like that Master Shifu and the others still had some questions for me that couldn't be asked in front of the cubs."

"So you might head up there?" Duyi asked.

"Maybe," Tigress said pricking her ears at the sound of Bao Yu whimpers, "oh Bao Yu."

Tigress turned back into the cave and went back to her daughter, who was now awake and had tears streaming down her face. Chen Cong was also awake and had his arms around his sister, comforting her until Tigress came back. When Tigress reached them, he looked up at her with sadness in his eyes that shouldn't be there, not in a six years old boy's eyes. Pulling both of them into her arm, Tigress held them tight and began to purr, comforting both of them. As she purred, Tigress couldn't help but wonder that by coming to the valley that her cubs would heal.

"They will heal but you need to heal too."

Tigress didn't bother to turn around, knowing that it was Duyi.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Tigress asked her father as he walked over to them.

"I'm your father," Duyi said as he sat beside his daughter, "I just know."

Tigress gave him a small smile but it fell as she said, "But I am healed."

"Are you?" Duyi said, stroking Bao Yu's head, "Cause if you are why do you still refuse to sit by other males besides me?"

Tigress didn't reply, knowing that her father was right. She was once the most respected masters in China but now she is afraid of males just because of what one male did to her. What is worse is that she didn't tell her friends last night when she should have.

"But how am I supposed to heal?" Tigress asked, "He didn't work alone and he will always keep haunting me no matter what I do."

"I'm sure that if you tell Shifu," Duyi said, "he might be able to help along with the other masters."

"I don't want their pity," Tigress grumbled and her father laughed.

"Who says they'll give you pity?" Duyi asked but then chuckled, "Though Viper will but that's her nature, I think. But I'm sure that they might be able to help you find peace."

Tigress sighed, knowing that her father was right, at least about Viper. But he could be right about them bringing her peace.

"So," Tigress said, "do you want to come to the Jade Palace?"

Duyi grinned and said, "There are some things I need to discuss with Monkey."

Tigress sighed as Chen Cong purred and said, "You can carry Chen Cong if he gets tired and I'll take Bao Yu."

It was earlier morning when the four tigers reached the Jade Palace. Tigress knew that they would have already started morning training but she knew that her friends wouldn't mind. Smiling at that, for it wasn't often that they got guest. Reaching the door, Tigress knocked. It was Zeng who let them in and the goose was trying hard not to cry but was failing badly. Tigress gave his shoulder a squeeze for comfort before he led them to the Training Hall. The familiar sound of her fellow comrades training filled her ears and Tigress just now realized how much she had missed it. Opening the door, Tigress saw that Monkey and Po were sparring while the others watched and absorbed. For a minute, Tigress watched before she let their presence known.

* * *

Review please


	6. Question on the Mind

I don't own KFP

* * *

Question On the Mind

"Monkey and Po," Shifu said and once the two masters faced each other, "begin."

For five minutes the two masters sparred but all of a sudden, Po heard a very familiar voice, Tigress. Po heard her call out for Shifu but still the panda couldn't help but turn to look at her. She had Duyi, Chen Cong, and Bao Yu with her. The cubs he could understand but why did her father come? Suddenly Po found himself flat on his back and Monkey was declared the winner. Po stood up, grumbling to himself but when he reached Tigress, he stopped. She had Bao Yu settled on her hip though the cub had her face buried into her mother's neck, sleeping. Chen Cong stood besides her, watching as the Jade Palace masters approached them.

As Tigress had figured, early morning training was cancelled and they all went to the kitchen to chat. Crane brought out his calligraphy set for the cubs, ignoring Tigress's protest, telling her that he could get another. Po went to get his action figures for the cubs to play with. Bao Yu had woken up by then and went for the calligraphy set. Chen Cong played with the action figures until he found some old boards that were used to fixing the floor and began to carve by using his claws. With the cubs entertained, the adults could talk freely. It started off light, mostly jokes and recalling of the past. Finally, Po asked the question that hadn't been on his mind but Shifu's too.

"How did Tai Lung react to the cubs?"

Tigress knew that she would be eventually asked that question and she would have to answer it. Tigress struggled to put words into her mouth. She had every word planned so that it wouldn't be too painful for her or for them. Po noticed this and tried to take back the question, saying that she didn't have to answer it. But Tigress shook her head, knowing that if she wanted to heal, she had to answer the question.

"Before I had Chen Cong and Bao Yu," Tigress said, "I had another cub but…"

Tigress paused to keep herself from crying, it wouldn't bring her cub back. But she couldn't help but look at her two living cubs as she continued, "…I told Tai Lung about it and he was furious. He didn't want cubs he told me and my beatings were increased when I reached my six month mark. I was forced into a miscarriage…"

Tigress stopped again and looked up at her friends, not knowing what else to do. Viper was horrified while Monkey, Mantis, and Crane were furious. She couldn't read Po's or Shifu's expressions and Tigress couldn't help but wonder what they were thinking. Duyi, despite that he had heard it all before, still had hatred in his eyes. Tigress felt something rubbing against her legs, her cubs. Bending down, Tigress pulled Bao Yu into her lap while Chen Cong leaned against his mother's chair.

"When they were four," Tigress said, "I became pregnant again and he found out before I could get a plan into motion. He didn't wait this time… he killed it. You couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl…"

Tigress stopped, her body shook with the fear and horror that she had experienced that day. She couldn't help but hold Bao Yu close to her.

"After that day, Bao-Yu hasn't spoken," Tigress choked, "for she was there that day. Thanks to the gods, I was able to keep them hidden from Tai Lung until we were able to escape."

"Bao Yu does speak," Po said.

"She makes sounds," Chen Cong said quietly, "but doesn't speak."

Racking their brains, the masters realized that Tigress and Chen Cong were right. They haven't heard Bao Yu speak once since they had met her.

"How did you hide them?" Mantis asked, curious about how she hid two tiger cubs.

"He didn't work alone," Tigress said as a small smile appeared on her lips, "and not all agreed with him, mainly elders and a few my age. But…"

Tigress's smile fell as she continued.

"…now that he knows about them," Tigress said but the last part was a whisper and the masters didn't get it at first, "he'll kill us."

"Tai Lung right now," Duyi said, speaking for the first time since his daughter had started, "is hunting them down and when he finds them, he will kill her and the cubs."

* * *

Please review


	7. Moving back in

Sorry this took so long, well it did to me. Writer's block, dislike them so much. Enjoy :)

I don't own KFP

* * *

Moving back in

No one spoke, letting Duyi's words sink in.

"We wouldn't let that happen," Shifu said, looking at Tigress who had tears in her eyes.

"Neither will I," Duyi said "or the others. But Tai Lung is powerful and two fellow gypsies have been killed when they had tried to stop him. Only Po can stop him and he will have to be with her all the time."

The masters knew that he was right. Still, Po felt like he had to do something.

"I can try," Po said, "he can't keep this up forever."

"That is true," Shifu said, "but you can't either, you would have to sleep some time."

"We can worry about that when we there," Po said, "Until then we'll take it one step at a time."

The other masters nod while Tigress looked furious but no one paid her any attention. But despite that, she held her tongue for the sake of her cubs. Tigress just listened as they made plans for when the signs would start to appear. Tai Lung loved to let his victims know that he was there. She remembered him saying that he loved to watch them squirm with fear before he would kill them. She couldn't imagine what he would do to her and her cubs. At that thought of him terrorizing her cubs filled Tigress with rage.

_I'm not looking for a fight,_ Tigress thought unsheathing her claws and studying them, _but let him come._

—•—

It was soon decided that Tigress and the cubs would stay at the palace. Haun also moved in with them, always following Tigress. Shifu assigned the jaguar to help Zeng around the palace to keep her busy. After a week, Shifu asked Tigress if she would like to train once again. Tigress couldn't help but smile as she told him that she would. The next day, she made a new routine so that she could still spend time with her cubs but also to rebuild her relationships with her friends and introducing them to her new ones. As she had feared, Chen Cong and Monkey were always plotting and making up new types of pranks. To her relief they would mostly do their pranks on Duyi, Po, or Mantis. Bao Yu still kept silent but in a way spoke her mind by the way she looked at you or by the calligraphy set Crane had given her. Viper absolutely adored the cubs and got Chen Cong to call her Aunt Viper. When Bao Yu wasn't with Tigress, you could find her with Viper, especially when she was tired or if Viper was sun bathing. Mantis would joke around with the cubs, using jokes that they would understand and Tigress approved of. He would also perch himself on either of the cubs shoulders when they would walk through the forest. Po set his action figures aside in the kitchen so that Chen Cong could get them easily. But just like Duyi, Shifu spoiled the cubs and they would call him Grandpa Shifu.

"And to think Duyi was worse," Tigress mumbled one day when she found her cubs napping while Shifu had tried to teach them how to mediate.

But when Huan would enter the palace was warily towards them, even when she had tears in her eyes and was shaking so violently that the masters feared that she would hurt herself. They tried to ask what was wrong but she would ignore them and go straight to Tigress and follow her around for the rest of the day, if not clinging to her puzzled them. The masters finally asked Tigress about it and she told them that she had taken Huan in when the jaguar was third teen and needed someone badly. Her mother had died when she was giving birth to her younger sister who didn't survive the night. Huan's father blamed her for not being able to take care of her mother or sister and also hated her because she looked like her mother. Huan's father abused her until the day he finally died. But she would always come to Tigress when it became painful or worse. Many had encouraged her to flee and to live with someone else but she refused to leave her father alone, knowing that her mother wouldn't want her to do that. Tigress told the masters that there were times when Huan would relive the day her mother had died and feel the pain she had felt when her father would beat her. Usually Huan would come over to Tigress for comfort or what she needed after her father had finished beating her. The masters understood why Huan had looked at them the way she did when they first saw Tigress. She was afraid that they would take away her only source of real protection that she has ever had. But as the days went by, she started to warm up to them, realizing that they weren't a threat.

Three weeks had gone by and there was no sign of Tai Lung or his minions not that any of them cared. But they all knew that it would be a matter of time.

* * *

Review please.


	8. Authors note

**Again a writers block so I decided that I should ask the viewers for help, plus I think this might be fun**

**what should the first clue be to show that Tai Lung is around? What should the clue mean to the cubs and Tigress? Any suggestions are welcomed.**


	9. First Sign

Enjoy

I don't own KFP

* * *

The first sign

At the beginning of the fourth week, one finally came. Tigress had taken the cubs down to the village to visit some friends. When they left, Huan decided to stay longer and help them collect money by dancing with them in the street. Seeing that it would soon be lunch time, the family went over to Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop to get something to eat. It wasn't long before Duyi joined them, wanting to spend time with his family. For a while they chatted and joked around with each other. After a while, the masters entered the shop and Tigress waved them over to join them.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Shifu asked as he and the others sat down.

"What do you mean?" Tigress asked confused at the question her master had asked.

"You sent a note for us to meet you here," Crane said, "didn't you?"

"No," Tigress said, "I didn't."

A scream of pain that was familiar to the tigers filled the air that was followed by shouts of fear and rage.

"Stay here," Tigress whispered to the cubs before both her and Duyi leaped up, taking off into the streets.

The masters quickly followed them, praying that no one had been killed. Soon the masters caught up with the two tiger and saw that both of them were enraged. On the streets, wolves snarled and howled at the citizens of the valley while they attacked the gypsies. Using whatever they had, the gypsies fought back to protect their families, each other, or themselves. Tigress and Viper moved quickly to get the cubs and villagers out of there. Duyi and the masters quickly went over to face the wolves along with some other gypsies. Once the villagers and cubs were out of danger, the two female masters went to help their friends. Tigress leaped into the air and sent a kick to a wolf's snout.

"Tigress," Po shouted, "look out!"

His warning came too late for Tigress felt a familiar, very painful sting in her back something that she had felt for two years before she was able to flee. It was so painful that Tigress couldn't help but let out a hiss but refuse to let a cry escape from her lips. Tigress turned around to see a wolf holding a whip that most would assume was an ordinary whip, but Tigress knew better. Tigress remembered that Tai Lung would rub some type of plant onto it, giving it a painful sting. Tai Lung would whip her with it consent whenever he was angry. Tigress hated that whip not only because of the physical pain it had caused her, but because that whip took away her unborn cubs. The pain of them froze her, so before Tigress could move; the wolf whipped her again, across the stomach. To Tigress, it felt like a reminder of the pain she had felt in her heart for the cubs. The cubs that should have lived and be here, with her.

The blow was soon followed by another and another. Tigress didn't fight back, she saw no point. The pain of the whip was nothing to what Tigress felt in her heart. Tigress soon found herself on the ground and could hear the screams from the masters and the gypsies, telling her to get up and to fight back. But their words didn't fully reach her brain, so she couldn't really grasp what they were saying. The wolves blocked them they couldn't help her either. But none of them noticed Juan, who had snuck through an abandoned house that the wolves had thought was occupied.

Juan took a dagger that she had always kept hidden in her left pant leg. She knew that her aim had always been bad but she hoped that she could buy some time. The moment Juan through the dagger, she took off to Tigress. Juan began to plead with her, telling her to fight back and not to give up. When Tigress didn't move or respond, the Juan became frightened, afraid that the tiger had lost the will to live. Suddenly Juan was pulled back and thrown against a wall. Standing over her was the wolf and the jaguar saw were her dagger had hit him, in his left arm. Looking up at him, Juan knew by the look in his eyes that he was ready to kill.

The wolf grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up into the air. Juan began to claw at his hands, trying hard to get free. The gypsies and masters began to fight harder, seeing that Juan was in danger. But the wolves seemed to be highly trained and defeating one was almost impossible. The wolf began to squeeze slowly, enjoying the sound of the jaguar choking. The wolf could hear that she was trying to say something and the wolf eased his grip, curious to hear what she was trying to say.

Tigress didn't know how to describe it but she felt trapped. Her vision was fuzzy to where she couldn't make anything out and she couldn't hear anything at all. She was telling herself that she needed to move. But Tigress felt like chains were weighing her down to where she couldn't move. Suddenly a voice began to reach her but the words were so faint that she couldn't hear them. But the words grew louder and louder until Tigress was able to make them out clearly.

"Mama! Help me!"

Juan? Tigress remembered that Juan had called her mama twice before and they were usually when she needed Tigress the most. But what was she doing here? Tigress's vision began to clear and she saw that the wolf that had been whipping her had Juan by the throat. No! He couldn't do that! Whatever had kept Tigress down was suddenly gone and she once again had control of herself. Letting out a furious roar, Tigress leaped at the wolf, which was caught off guard and released Juan. Tigress pushed her adopted—no her daughter, towards some barrels to hide behind, away from the fight. When the wolf took out the whip again, Tigress did felt grief but it was over ruled by anger and rage.

Seeing that Tigress was up and fighting up, her friends began to fight harder and with that, the wolves were defeated but some were able to flee_. No doubt to report back to Tai Lung, _Tigress thought bitterly. Tigress walked over to her fellow comrades and gypsies after the masters had gathered the remaining wolves including the one that had whipped and threatened Juan. When Duyi saw his daughter, he ran over to her and grabbed her into a hug. He and the others knew that this was Tai Lung's doing.

* * *

Please review


	10. First Promise

Finally, got this done. It's not a lot but enjoy

I don't own KFP

* * *

First Promise

While the masters waited for the guards to come and take the wolves to Chorh Gom Prison, Duyi went back to the gypsy's camp to see what injuries his people had gotten. Before he left, the tiger asked for them not to discuss anything until later, when he showed up. The masters agreed, believing that Duyi had a right to be in the discussion. Not long after he left, Juan came out from hiding and looked around. Seeing her, Tigress walked away from the others and started to make her way over to the jaguar. The moment Juan caught sight of Tigress, she ran over to her. When she reached her, Juan wrapped her arms around Tigress's waist, wanting the tiger's comfort, which she happily gave. They both sank to the ground and Juan sat in Tigress's lap, trying to get as close to the tiger as she could and began to weep, buried her face into Tigress's neck, the shock settling in. It wasn't long before Tigress could feel the tears soaking her neck and the tiger began to let out comforting purrs as she began to rock the jaguar back and forth. Soon Juan's sobs died down and turned into hiccups. Tigress pulled back enough to where Juan still had her arms around her but enough to where the jaguar could look at her.

"What were you thinking?" Tigress whispered, wiping Juan's tears away with her fingers, "you could have been killed."

"I couldn't lose you," Juan cried bursting into tears again, "not like that. I already lost my first family, I can't lose my second. I can't, I can't."

Tigress again began to let out comforting purrs and wiped away the tears. Once Juan was calm, Tigress said, "I promise you, that you wouldn't lose me with me fighting back."

Juan let out a sigh and rested her head onto Tigress's shoulder. For a while they sat like that and Tigress knew that she had to do something. It would make things easier to explain later tonight but she didn't want Chen Cong or Bao Yu to know about it. So Tigress asked Juan to go get the cubs and to take them to the palace. Juan looked like she was going to refuse until Tigress told her that she would meet them there. Once Juan was out of sight, Tigress walked over to Viper and whispered something into the reptile's ear. After a few minutes, Viper nod and Tigress walked over to were the whip had been dropped. Carefully picking it up, Tigress raced back to the palace. Once there, Tigress wrapped the whip up in leaves and it in Viper's room before she went out to see where her cubs were.

—•—

While they were waiting for Duyi to show up Tigress had put Chen Cong and Bao Yu to bed. Shifu of course came in to tell them a story from a scroll that he had been reading to them, which they loved. Tigress was grateful for it, knowing that they would soon fall asleep at the sound of Shifu's voice. Once the cubs started to show that they were tired, Shifu would stop reading and tell them good night, leaving so that Tigress could tuck them in. But before she could, Po poked his head in and mouthed that Duyi was here. Tigress nod and quickly got the cubs to bed. Before she went to the kitchen, Tigress stopped by Viper's room to grab the whip, glad that she had wrapped it up. As Tigress entered the room, they were just getting settled.

"Were any of your people hurt?" Shifu asked Duyi, remembering how viciously the wolves had fought.

"No one was killed thankfully," Duyi said but then added grimly, "but Hua and Jian were the only ones who were seriously injured. They were among the first ones the wolves targeted when it all started and helped the villagers nearby escaped. They should pull through but no one is sure what damage had been done so we can only find out in time. The others had injuries but only bruises, scratches and will no doubt be sore tomorrow."

The others nod, agreeing. Duyi then noticed that his daughter had entered the room and was sitting next to him.

"Did you tell them?" Duyi asked.

"No," Tigress said giving him a look that told him that he should have known, "I plan to wait until morning to tell them so that they don't get nightmares and you should know that."

Duyi put up his hands defense, telling her that he wasn't going to argue.

"So do you want us to be there when you tell them?" Mantis asked.

Tigress nod and said, "It would be good for them, knowing that you are on our side."

* * *

Please review


	11. Second Promise

I don't know KFP

* * *

Second Promise

"Why did you stop fighting Tigress?" Shifu asked.

Taking a deep breath, Tigress unwrap the whip before she set it on the table and said, "This."

Duyi winkled his nose, smelling the fowl herb before the others. When the smell reached them, they gave the same reaction.

"What is it?" Mantis gagged.

"I don't know," Tigress said quietly, rewrapping the whip, "but Tai Lung would rub this herb onto the whip, giving it more of a sting. But that wasn't why I stopped."

Tigress paused, not wanting to cry. Duyi put his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"The whip took away two cubs," Tigress said, "when Tai Lung found out that I was pregnant, he would whip me to force a miscarriage. The pain I felt physically was nothing to the pain I had felt after the cubs were born dead. The whip was just a reminder to me of them."

"Which made it the perfect sign," Duyi said grimly, his tail lashing back and forth, "None of us could help you since we never knew about the whip or how you were forced into a miscarriage."

Tigress nod and said, "I show have known that Tai Lung would have done something like that but I didn't expect the whip would be the first one."

"He still has the cubs," Mantis pointed out grimly.

"But Tai Lung doesn't even know them," Tigress said, "so doing them will be tricky"

"Especially now," Viper said, "now that we will keep in sight at all times."

Duyi nod and said, "My people have volunteered to prowl the palace during the night, which they are doing now."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Tigress asked.

For a while, they reviewed their plan and made changes that they felt were necessary. Shifu offered Duyi a place for the night, which he accepted.

"We need to let the villagers know that it wouldn't be safe after dark," Duyi pointed out, "I'll also have some of my people keep an eye on your father Po. No doubt Tai Lung will try to lure you away from Tigress and the cubs if you think your father is in danger."

Po nod and said, "Let him know though, the last thing we need is for him to freak out."

Duyi just chuckled before saying, "Doesn't he already do that?"

The only reply where smirks around the room.

—•—

Tigress and Juan quietly stepped into the room, not wanting to wake up the two cubs. Once Tigress got Juan settled, she climbed into her own bed and tried to fall asleep. But sleep would not come so Tigress began to think over the conversation they all had had. They had agreed that Po would start to watch over Tigress and her cubs tomorrow, giving the panda a night to get some good sleep. Shifu at first had objected the idea until Tigress told that Tai Lung would either wait a day or two before he did another sign. But what will it be?

Like Monkey had said, Tai Lung still had Bao Yu and Chen Cong to do. But he doesn't even know them, Tigress had made sure that. Still, with them being cubs, Tigress feared that it wouldn't be hard especially if it was her being hurt. Tigress's eyes went wide as she realized that it would be easy to hurt them. A child's heart can be as fragile as a vase. One false move and it will shatter. But what would Tai Lung do to shatter them?

As a mother, Tigress was always worrying about her cubs. But now, Tigress was frightened for them. As her eye lids grew heavy with sleep, her last thoughts were,

_What can I do to keep their hearts from shattering?_

—•—

The next morning, Tigress took Chen Cong and Bao Yu out to the village. Shifu planned to tell the villagers later in the day. But at the moment, Duyi and the masters were going to meet at Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop. Mr. Ping had closed his shop so that they wouldn't be disturbed, at least until this afternoon, after Shifu had warned the villagers. Since she was the main source of it, she and her cubs would have to be there. When Shifu told her this, Tigress argued that they should just evacuate the valley but that idea was dismissed. Tai Lung hadn't and probably wouldn't end up messing with the up villagers them. Tigress knew that he was right for she remembered that Tai Lung only did things to his main victim but if it brought them pain, he would bring others in if he felt like it. Still, Tigress didn't like the idea of Chen Cong and Bao Yu being in front of a crowd.

When they reached the shop, the others were already of course there. Tigress walked over to Duyi and sat beside him while Bao Yu climbed into her lap. Chen Cong, on the other hand, somehow managed to squeeze himself in between his mother and grandfather. Once they were settled, Mr. Ping brought out some dumpling for them to munch on as they talked. No one had told Mr. Ping about what was going on, knowing for the cubs he would be calm when he heard about it. But they still had to tell her cubs what this all was about and they all knew that telling them will be hard. For a minute, Tigress didn't know what to say or how to start. Finally, she went with her heart.

Tigress told them that their father was back and that things were going to be different. When Tigress finished, Bao Yu said nothing but both she and Chen Cong looked afraid. Seeing the looks on their faces broke Tigress's heart. In the past when they traveling gypsies, at the first sign Duyi would order for the gypsies to gather their belongings so that they could flee without a trace. Tigress had told Chen Cong and Bao Yu that Tai Lung had found them and they had to run. During that time, it was hard for them for they had started to make friends and were now losing them. In her heart, Tigress felt that had to say something that would let them know that everything would be different, something that she didn't do often. _Like a…_

"But I promise you," Tigress said to them, getting their attention and putting hope in their eyes, "that this is all over; we will never have to run away or be afraid to be out in the open."

…_Promise_

* * *

Now, what should the next sign be? And remember…

Please review!


	12. Taken

Sorry for taking so long, but here you go.

I don't own KFP

* * *

Gone

After they told Mr. Ping, it was time to call the people together. Once they were gathered, Shifu motion for Tigress and her cubs to come up onto the platform. Bao Yu clinched to Tigress's leg, hiding her face into her mother's black pants. Chen Cong on the other remained close to his mother but didn't clinch like his sister. Once the crowed had settled, Shifu began. There had already been rumors going around that Tai Lung was alive and that he was already in the valley but they didn't know why.

"Villagers of the Valley," Shifu began, "what you have heard is true, Tai Lung is alive. But don't know if he is in the valley yet or when he will be. Until he is caught, no one should be out after dark unless told otherwise. Duyi and his people have volunteered to prowl the streets at night to keep an eye on things."

"Why is Tai Lung back?" someone shouted.

"He already knows what's in the Dragon Scroll," another said, "so why should he come back?"

"Tai Lung isn't here for the Dragon Scroll," Shifu said, "he is after Master Tigress and her cubs as far as we know."

The crowd mumbled and some sent glares at the tigers. But then someone decided to get bold.

"Is Tai Lung the cub's father?" someone shouted, "Does Master Tigress regret bearing traitors' children?"

Tigress's blood began to boil at those questions. Tigress had never regretted having Bao Yu and Chen Cong despite who their father was. At that moment, Bao Yu's grip tightened on her while Chen Cong leaned harder against her. They both knew that some of the villagers weren't happy with them. Not bothering to hold her tongue, Tigress spoke.

"Yes," Tigress said her voice cold and deadly as she stared out into the crowd, "Tai Lung is their father but I have no regrets having them. If any of you have a problem with this, come and say it to my face instead of hiding like a coward."

When no one said anything, Shifu dismissed the meeting.

—•—

"I'm sorry master," Tigress said once they reached the palace.

"Why?" Shifu said, "You were only defending you cubs and I see nothing wrong with that."

Tigress shook her head, not sure how to respond. Once they reached the palace, they went to the training hall to train while Bao Yu and Chen Cong sat to the side, near Shifu. Duyi went back to his camp to make sure everything was in place for that night. Tigress knew that until this was over, neither Duyi nor Shifu would get a good night sleep. Tigress also knew that Duyi would be the one watching her room. She also knew that neither of her father's would let her or the cubs out of their sights, which Tigress was dreading.

For the rest of the day, everything went smoothly. The masters trained, teased, and torment each other until it was time to retire. Duyi came by to say good night to his daughter and grand cubs before taking his place on watch. In full honesty, Tigress knew that Tai Lung wouldn't try anything tonight, not after what had been announced to the villagers. The masters bid each other good night and went to their rooms, except for Po. He stood outside Tigress's door, ready and alert. But he couldn't help but a smile as he listen to Tigress tucked her cubs in giving them purrs of affection.

Tigress sat beside them, waiting for them to fall asleep before going to her own bed. Once Tigress was in her own bed, she found that she wasn't able to sleep. Giving up after awhile, Tigress just laid there, listening to her cub's soft breathing or at least to Chen Cong's snoring. Tigress could tell by the way Po was breathing that he was meditating. For some reason, that seemed to lure her to sleep.

Tigress snapped opened her eyes, alert. A feeling had waked her up, that something was wrong. Looking over to her cubs, Tigress's blood went cold. Bao Yu was gone.

* * *

There you go, sorry if it's a short chapter but I thought there was a good stopping point.

Please Review


End file.
